In your dreams!
by superstar1030
Summary: It's Sinjin's fault Beck and Jade broke up. But what if if was on purpose? "OMG I KNOW HOW TO BREAK UP BECK AND JADE!" Bade and one sided Jinjin sade? . Who new Sinjin was this clever.
1. An idea

**A little something I thought of during dinner. Enjoy! This chapter takes place BEFORE the worst couple.**

Sinjin's Pov

I was in my room staring at my MANY pictures of Jade on my wall. Someday she will want me and NOT Beck. Eventfully I fell asleep and had the BEST DREAM!

_I was sitting in Sikawitz's class. Jade and Beck were in there usual seats. Her legs were on his lap. But instead of looking at him like normal she was gazing into the eyes of ME. "Hello class" Sikawitz said. "Ooh one time my brother was in class and" started Cat. "NO!" yelled Jade. Jade wasn't paying attention in class she was too busy staring at me. After class I was at my locker and Jade walked up to me. Then she started kissing me. A few weeks later we started dating. But Beck got jealous and started doing these things to break us up._

I shot up from my dream. I KNOW HOW TO BREAK UP BECK AND JADE!

**I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I WAS RUSHED! Please review. next chapter will be better.**

**-Lucy**


	2. Hot like chili pepper's in my salsa

**OK here is the next chapter**

**I do NOT own victorious (no matter how many times I asked)**

Sinjin's Pov

I was sitting in the black box thinking of my plan. My plan was simple

Get Beck and Jade fighting

Make them go on a fake couple game show

Give Jade a question that they will fight about

Award them worst couple AND BLAM

Jade was all mine. I was thinking of how to get them fighting when my sister Courtney walked in. "Hey Sinjin I figured out how to prank call someone with them not knowing your number even if you're a contact!" she exclaimed. "NOT NOW!" I snapped. Wait that's it "wait actually can you tell me" I said.

Jade's Pov

I was in Becks RV he was in the bathroom. His phone rang with a text. I couldn't help it I read it it said

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Unknown Number**_

_**Hey babe I had fun last night -Sarah**_

WHAT THE HECK WAS THIS! "Hey Jade" Beck came out of the bathroom. "Who is Sarah and what were you doing with her last night!" I demanded holding the phone in his face. He snached the pearphone out of my hands. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE!" he said. "YES and I'm glad I did! I mean I leave you for 1 night to sleep at Cat's and you are already cheating on me!" I yelled. "WHAT! I was with Andre last night ask him and I don't even know a SARAH!" he yelled back. "right" I said sarcastically. I left his RV.

Sinjin's Pov

YES! They were fighting! I knew Jade was at Cat's Last night because I was hiding in the bushes next to Cats house. Faze one CHECK!

AT THE GAME SHOW

Jade's Pov

GOD I HATE SINJIN! He is making us do a stupid trial for his stupid tv show! "Ok Jade you are at the ocean" he started. "I dont go in the ocean" I demanded. Then Beck started telling me to pretend. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I WAS IN 3rd GRADE AT THE OCEAN!"I yelled. We started fight but then then he yelled something that hurt me the most "I'm NOT HAPPY WITH OUR RELASHONSHIP!".

Sinjin's Pov

I knew Jade hated the ocean too! My plan was working. Ay school after Jade ran over my leg I gave Tori the worst couple trophy to give to Beck and Jade. Beck pulled Jade into a closet. Cat shortly followed. I pressed my ear up agents the wall. "CAT THINKS WERE THE PERFECT COUPLE" "CAT ARE JADE AND I THE PERFECT COUPLE" "DON'T ANWSER THAT!" than I heard a collapsing noise Jade was coming out. I ran away.

AT TORI"S

I was hiding in the bushes at Tori's house the perfect spot Robbie showed it to me. "I am going to count to ten" "Don't forget 3…Some people forget it" "I am going to count to 3 and if your not out there by the time I get there I'm going home…And we're over" YES! At 3 Beck started walking towards the door. NO NO NO! Luckily Trina jumped on him. After he escaped he went to the door I was so scared he was going to open it but he didn't. "TEN" Jade's Voice cracked. I heard her engine and ran after her. The next day at school I went up to her to ask her out. "Hey Jade your hot like chili pepper's in my salsa" I flirted. "GO" she shouted. I ran.

**REVIEWS? The prank call thing is real you just do *67 before the number but it dosnt work on texts only calls I just pretended it works on text in this story. The hot like chili pepper's in my salsa was made up by my wonderful friend Sophia! **

**-Lucy**


End file.
